1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for positioning a moveable member relative to a fixed member, and more particularly to a mechanism for the relative positioning of chair arm which may be adjusted with a button.
2. Description of Related Art
Various mechanisms for the relative positioning of telescopic members have been located in a search. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,892 discloses a mechanism for the relative positioning of telescoping members.
However, it is considered to have many components and thus complicated in structure. Further, these components are individually manufactured, resulting in the increase of manufacturing cost. Furthermore, these components are subject to be stuck in operation due to interfering with one another. To the worse, these components produce loud sounds when operated and have been found have a shorter life cycle due to abnormal wear.